


Aiming at You

by AccessibleCucumber



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten Being an Asshole, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is a Little Shit, Coercion, Crossdressing, Drinking Games, First Time Blow Jobs, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun Being an Asshole, M/M, Manipulation, No Condoms, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Games, Sexual Coercion, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Spin the bottle turned into a drinking game, Virginity Kink, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccessibleCucumber/pseuds/AccessibleCucumber
Summary: "He always wondered how many of them he could charm and the idea of them being watched by Jaehyun through hidden cameras felt exhilarating."OrJaehyun has a weird hobby. When Ten finds out the two hatch a plan for Ten to seduce every member of NCT.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Everyone, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Liu Yang Yang, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Park Jisung, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Game Start

"50 bucks for each member." Jaehyun said

"200" Ten responded. Jaehyun gave a sharp whistle and hesitant sigh.

"Do you really think all of them are worth 200? I'd go as high as 75."

"Then how about this." Ten opened his sketchbook and made a list of all the nct members "Points. For each one, depending on the situation, points will be added. Easy ones will get less points and the more… difficult… ones will get more points."

"And those points will determine how much money is awarded?" 

"Exactly!" Ten started labeling some columns "penetration" and "no penetration"

"Hold on there's more to it than that we should take into consideration. Risk factor, number of parties involved, virginity, competition—"

"Competition?" Ten let out an amused laugh. "You?"

"Extra points if you can fuck a member that already been with me." Jaehyun smirked except there was no way of knowing exactly who Jaehyun has been with. He assumed Jaehyun probably didn't keep a detailed list of his own conquests. 

"Whats going to stop me from just telling you I fucked them without actually doing it?" Ten asked

"Record it." Jaehyun pulled a wall plug from his pocket, turning it to show the small lense hidden in it, Blanding into the shiny black surface. It had two USB ports and since everyone had mobile devices something like this was always overlooked. Ten cocked an eyebrow with a coy smile playing at his lips.

"Is that how you've been watching all of us Jack off?"

"Aside from you and Hendery. This was going into your room before you found the videos. It's set up to send the video to my phone."

"Oh and I'm _so_ glad I found them. To think our sweet, kind hearted, hyung was such a perverted freak." Ten teased.

"This is tame compared to my other kinks." Jaehyun laughed.

Earlier today Jaehyun had left his phone unattended and unlocked. Ten was going to take a picture of his dick and change it to Jaehyun's wallpaper. Just a joke, a little lesson on locking his phone, but when he went to snap the picture a notification came up on his phone saying "motion alert: Mark" and when Ten tapped on it he saw a video streaming from Mark's room. He was fresh out of the shower and getting ready for the day.

It didn't take long for Ten to realize that Jaehyun had hidden cameras in their rooms and was collecting videos of them masturbating, getting dressed, even a few sexual favors between roommates. 

Ten confronted him, not really sure what to say or do until Jaehyun made an intriguing offer. He would pay him to to put on a show for him. To seduce the other members of NCT. It was a twisted request but one that stroked Ten's ego and allowed him to live out a few of his fantasies.

He always wondered how many of them he could charm and the idea of them being watched by Jaehyun through hidden cameras felt exhilarating.

Ten looked back down at the paper and began scribbling on the columns.

"Okay we will give points on each thing you think is important. Difficulty, virginity, risk, how far you go with them and..." Ten looked over Jaehyun, narrowing his eyes before leaning back on his palms.

Jaehyun was definitely one of the more attractive ones of the group. He also had a way of making everyone else feel special, he was charismatic and knew how to worm his way into people's hearts. "Competition. I'll be fair, though, I'll give you extra points for taking my conquests from me."

"Okay then condoms—"

"You won't need them." Jaehyun interrupted 

"How do you know?"

"STD results are surprisingly simple to obtain if you have enough money." Jaehyun had a proud smile on his face.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. You're such a creep."

"You love it." 

So it started. Ten's seduction of NCT.


	2. Haechan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Quiet, you don't want Johnny to wake up, do you?"
> 
> Or
> 
> Seduction of Haechan

He decided on Lee Donghyuck as his first target. He was worth the least amount of points but there were ways he could do certain things to get more points. He just had to wait for the right time. He had to wait for a day he knew Johnny and Hyuck were going to be together.

They were eating dinner together, Ten had invited them both out knowing they would be going back to their room to watch a movie, they did it every second Wednesday. 

"Hyuckie, let me taste yours" Ten opened his mouth. Hyuck scrunched up his nose but directed his chopsticks over to Ten's mouth. It was a gamble on whether he'd like the pet name or not. While his face seemed put off by it Ten guessed it was a front. He usually liked things like this.

"Good?" Johnny asked, grabbing a mouthful of Hyucks food for himself. Ten pursed his lips in aggravation at the interruption.

"Hyuckie, what are you doing after dinner?" Ten pretended to pick a piece of lint off Hyucks shirt then pinched his ear playfully.

"We're watching a movie." Johnny said

"Oh cool I'll join you guys then." Ten scooted closer to Hyuck, offering him a bite of Ten's food. Ten made eye contact with Johnny, recognizing an irritated squint to his eyes.

Ten idly ran his fingers over the base of Hyucks neck, occasionally tangling in his hair while they finished their dinner.

Back at the dorm Ten found himself sitting between Hyuck and Johnny, laptop in his lap with a movie playing. It was their third one. Ten kept insisting on watching more and more until Johnny finally fell asleep, his head leaned back against the headboard, and a light snore escaping his lips. 

On the far wall Ten noticed a little black wall plug, powering a USB light. It was clever, Ten hadn't of noticed it unless he knew to look for it. Hyuck threw one leg over Ten and wrapped his arm around his torso, resting his head on Ten's shoulder.

It was time for him to make a move.

Ten slid the laptop over to Johnny's lap, pausing briefly to make sure he didn't wake up. As expected, he didn't even flinch.

Perfect.

"Huh? We weren't done watching—" 

Ten turned, pressing his lips to Hyucks before he could react. It took a second or two before Hyuck relaxed and leaned into the kiss, parting his lips to let Ten's tongue inside. 

He didn't expect it to be _this_ easy. That's why Jaehyun wasn't giving him many points for Hyuck. It didn't surprise him though, Hyuck was a very affectionate person.

"Wanna fool around a bit?" Ten asked against his lips, gently pushing the waistband of Hyucks pajama pants down. He wiggled free of them, pushing them onto the floor. There was no underwear beneath, leaving Hyuck exposed to him.

Ten shifted on the bed, pulling Hyuck onto his lap so the younger was straddling him, Ten's hands running up his thighs as he took Hyucks bottom lip between his teeth. 

Hyuck let out a small moan and Ten pulled away from him.

"Quiet, you don't want Johnny to wake up, do you?" Ten purred, slipping his hand up Hyucks shirt. Hyucks eyes went wide, as though he'd forgotten Johnny was right beside them on the cramped bed.

"Ten wait—" Hyuck drew in a sharp breath when Ten pinched one of his nipples. He dropped his head onto Ten's shoulder, letting out a small whimper. 

"Are you that sensitive, Hyuckie?" Ten murmured, nibbling on his ear before kissing his neck and lightly sucking on the skin 

"Ten what if… Johnny…" Hyuck moaned grabbing fistfuls of Ten's shirt. His body was trembling and Ten could feel his rapid heart beat. It was strange having Hyuck completely crumble just by a small touch, he thought it would be the other way around, not that he was complaining. Seeing the larger than life, rambunctious, Lee Donghyuck like this was fucking hot. 

"You're the only one making any noise." Ten pinched his nipple again, rolling it between his fingers. His other hand unbuttoned his own pants. 

"Wait… stop—" He moved his hand over To Hyuck erection, hot and throbbing. 

"Stop? Do you really want me to stop? You're already so hard." Ten nibbled on his ear and hyuck moaned, hips rocking into Ten's hand. His breathing heavy and uneven. Ten could feel Hyucks precum dripping onto his hand.

"Ten" Hyuck moaned "I don't… have any condoms" He panted, meeting Ten's eyes. 

"I'm clean. Don't need one." Ten cooed, holding his hand in front of Hyucks lips "spit." He ordered, when he had enough in his hand he coated his dick with it before reaching around Hyuck and prodding at his hole.

"I don't need any prep."

"Are you sure?" Ten asked, Hyuck surprise him by lifting his hips, lining Ten up with his hole and slowly easing himself onto him. Ten pulled Hyuck into a kiss, muffling the moan escaping from his lips. 

It was obvious Hyuck had done this before and regularly. He was exceptionally loose compared to Ten's last hookup. Hyuck began slowly rocking his hips, as his fingers raked through Ten's hair, grabbing fistfuls of it.

"Went in so well, do you hook up with a lot of men?" Ten asked, pulling away from Hyucks lips. Hyucks gaze flicked over to Johnny and Ten smirked at him. 

"No wonder you're so loose. What would he think if Jonny saw you now?" Ten slid Hyucks Hoodie and shirt up, exposing the hard pink buds. He brought his lips to one of Hyucks nipples, teasing it with his tongue. Smirking when Hyuck’s rhythm faltered and he moaned.

"Does that turn you on? Knowing he could wake up and catch us?" Ten asked, before sucking a hickey onto Hyuck's chest.

Johnny's body shifted, his laptop slipping onto the floor. Hyuck slowed his movement, looking over at Johnny. Ten drew in a shaky breath feeling Hyuck tighten around him. He was tempted to wake Johnny up, have Johnny watch while Ten fucked Hyuck but something told him that Johnny wouldn't be happy about this situation.

Ten thrust his hips, finding a rhythm that didn’t disturb the mattress. He was getting impatient and Hyuck was being too cautious.

Ten reached between them but Hyuck stopped his hand, guiding it back to his nipple, matching his rhythm. 

Hyuck’s cheeks were flushed, his nipples hard from the stimulation and his swollen, practically purple, dick bouncing with each thrust.

"Fuck, I'm… Cum inside me. Please." Hyuck moaned Ten pulled him closer, taking the soft flesh on his neck between his teeth and sucking on it, hoping for another kicked to bloom there. Hyucks legs tensed and he moaned loudly, coming violently, his legs trembling and strings of cum shooting across Ten's shirt. Ten groaned he felt Hyuck tighten around him, waves of pleasure crashing over him in his own orgasm. Hyuck whimpered, dropping his head onto Ten's shoulder, as Ten pulled out of him, feeling the mess dripping from his asshole onto his softening dick.

“This was a one time thing.” Hyuck panted. Ten massaged his trembling legs, nibbling and sucking at his exposed neck. Just a few light hickeys, something for Hyuck to be teased about later.

“Fine with me.” Ten hummed, a smile playing at his lips as he glanced over at the camera, hoping Jaehyun had been watching.


	3. Yangyang? And Jisung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yangyang is a tough nut to crack and Jisung has a secret

Ten plugged the camera into the socket the speaker was plugged into, giving Jaehyun a view of the entire common room.

Give it 60 seconds to connect.

Ten checked the time on his phone, waiting a moment before he strode in, sitting across from YangYang with his sketchbook.

"Are you going to draw me?" He asked. Ten gave him a weird look.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm sexy?" 

Ten's eyes flicked up from his list. He had intended to go after Xaiojun tonight when he got back from recording but maybe Yanyang would be an easier target. Ten closed his sketchbook, giving Yangyang a coy smile.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked, YangYang looked up from the cat in his lap, cheeks flushing pink.

"What? No. Of course not." He sputtered, Ten cocked an eyebrow at him curiously. "I mean like, I've fucked lots of girls. We're famous and like, cool and stuff."

"Don't lie to me, you're totally a virgin!" Ten laughed, slapping his knee.

"I… No, it's just, like…"

"How innocent are you? Like you never had a blow jobs before? A handjob?" Ten asked, he saw YangYang's throat bob. 

YangYang would take a while to break in to the idea but he could do it. YangYang's pride would be a good tool to use against him.

"It's not like I have a lot of opportunities to do stuff like that." He muttered

"Yes you do, you live with me, don't you?" Ten moved to the couch beside YangYang and placed a hand on his knee. "If you want I can pop your cherry for you."

"What? But your a dude and I'm—"

"You know that kind of stuff doesn't matter these days right?" Ten laughed patting his knee, Leon jumped from his lap, immediately taking the spot Ten had just left. "Still so innocent." 

"I'm not… I mean, like, that doesn't bother me. Guys do stuff like that all the time, right? I'm not like, scared of your dick or anything."

"Baby, you couldn't handle my dick." Ten chuckled. Ten's hand traveled up his thigh, bringing his lips to YangYang's ear and breathed into it "But I could handle yours."

"Just like that? Without any kind of relationship or anything?" YangYang asked, "Isn't that something you do with a girlfriend… I mean... or a boyfriend. Cause like, one night stands are kind of dangerous aren't they?"

"This is why I'm offering to help you, baby. A safe place to release your pent up energy." Ten nipped at his ear and dipped his hand to Yangyang's inner thigh.

YangYang opened his mouth to speak but the front door opened and winwin walked in, stopping when he saw Ten and YangYang on the couch.

"Hi." He said, his eyes falling on the hand Ten's hand then up to where Ten was nestled into the crook of YangYang's neck. 

"Thanks hyung. I'll get back to you on that." YangYang brushed Ten's hand off his leg and stood up, retreating into his room.

"What were you guys talking about?" Winwin asked 

"Why are you jealous?" Ten gave Winwin a flirtatious grin on his face. Winwin shook his head, shoving his hands in his pockets and turned to leave. 

"Sorry if I interrupted you." Winwin turned and went straight to his room, closing the door behind him.

Ten sighed, dropping his head back onto the couch and stretching his arms. He'd worked himself up and was considering waiting for Xaiojun to come home when he felt his phone vibrate and looked at the screen.

Jaehyun: Awe poor baby got rejected?

Jaehyun: I guess I shouldn't have told Winwin to go home so early

Ten groaned, looking at the camera with a glare before responding

Ten: I deserve more points for Yangyang. He's such a prude.

Jaehyun: I'll consider it

Jaehyun: I will give you some information to help at the cost of 10 points.

Ten: Deal.

Jaehyun: Sometimes Jisung jerks off over Jaemin while he's sleeping and he's alone right now.

Jaehyun: put on a good show for me

He received a picture of Jisung alone in a practice room and he smiled to himself.

♡♡

Ten strode into the training room and Jisung was standing in the center, practicing some dance moves.

"Jisung!" Ten walked up to him, throwing his arm around Jisung's shoulders and ruffling his hair. "You got taller! I bet Jaemin's impressed with how well your growing up"

"Hyung? What are you—"

"Is it true you jerk off while you watch Jaemin sleep?" Ten asked, smiling when Jisungs eyes went wide in surprise. Ten took a step towards him, driving him back into a wall.

"How? How do you know that? Please don't tell him."

"If you do something special for me. Have you ever given someone a blowjob?" Ten asked, reaching into his pants. Jisung shook his head, eyes falling to where Ten pulled his half hard dick from his pants. Ten saw Jisung's throat bob and he licked his lips nervously.

"Don't worry baby, its easy, I'll walk you through it." Ten put a hand on Jisung's shoulder, guiding him to his knees. Jisung looked up at Ten with wide, innocent eyes."

"Promise you won't tell him?" 

"I promise." Ten cooed, running his fingers through Jisung's hair. "Start with your tongue, lick it."

He hesitantly licked at the tip, looking up at Ten. He gave him a pleased smile, hoping to encourage him. Jisung slowly became more bold, dragging his tongue along the underside of the shaft and swirling it around the head, sending a satisfying shiver through Ten.

"Like this?" Jisung asked, licking the bead of precum away. "Does… does it feel good hyung?"

"Your doing wonderful, baby, can you suck it now?" Ten pulled away, wrapping his hand around himself and encouraging Jisung's mouth open with the other. "Just like that, open nice and wide for me." 

He took the head into his mouth and Ten let out a satisfied hiss. He grabbed a fistful of Jisung's hair, encouraging Jisung to take him deeper.

"Just like that, what a good boy." Ten purred, jisung hummed in response, moving his head quicker. There was something so satisfying about Jisung's innocence. He was so eager to please all of his hyungs he'd probably let Ten fuck him if he asked.

He wouldn't though, he had a special plan in mind for that.

Ten glanced at the mirror beside them and smirked.

"Look." Ten stroked Jisung's hair again, pulling out of his mouth and letting his wet dick fall against Jisung's cheek. "You look so sexy" 

"I do?" Jisung asked, looking at himself in the mirror, his cheeks were pink and his lips wet and swollen. 

"So sexy. I bet Jaemin would love to see you like this." Ten murmured, rubbing himself against Jisung's cheek. Ten couldn't help but notice the flicker of excitement in Jisung's eyes when he said that. "Keep going baby."

Jisung turned back to Ten, taking him into his mouth with a new found confidence and eagerness. 

"A bit deeper," Ten panted, "Slowly."

Jisung closed his eyes as Ten pushed in, hitting the back of Jisungs throat. 

_Fuck_.

He pulled back out, expecting the boy to gag but he didn't, he looked up at Ten with a confused expression.

"Did it not feel good?"

"It felt perfect, baby. How does it feel for you so far?" He asked.

"I… I want to touch myself." Jisung whimpered, shyly pushing his palm against the impressive bulge growing in his pants. 

"Then do it. Touch yourself while I fuck that cute little mouth of yours." Ten gripped a fistful of Jisung's hair slowly thrusting into his mouth, waiting for his gag reflex to kick in. Jisung closed his eyes and Ten saw them watering but he didn't gag. It was impressive, he was sure his dick had slid right into his throat. Ten had been with men that were fantastic at giving head but the way Jisung took all of him in so easily, it was a strange and wonderful feeling.

He could clearly see Jisung's large hand wrapped around his huge dick. He didn't expect Jisung to be so well endowed. 

He felt a heat welling up in his gut, threatening to boil over and release. He guided Jisung's head, urging it to move faster. Jisung closed his eyes groaning, his arm moving rapidly and Ten realized Jisung was already Cumming, spilling all over the floor.

He looked up at Ten, eyes glazed over and needy, hollowing his cheeks. The sight sent him over the edge and he thrust into Jisung's mouth, his nose pressed against Ten's smooth skin as he came, moaning loudly, thrusting and riding out the waves of pleasure until Jisung pulled away, his hand immediately covering his mouth as he gagged and coughed.

He knelt in front of Jisung, taking the boy's hand and licking the cum off his fingers before pulling Jisung into a kiss. He tangled his tongue with Jisung's, savoring the taste of himself.

"It felt good?" Jisung asked as Ten pulled away. Ten pulled a pack of tissues from his pocket at began wiping Jisung's face.

"It felt amazing, Baby. Jaemin would be impressed." He grabbed Jisungs chin and turned his head so he could thoroughly clean his face. "Hold still." Ten ordered

"I can do it, hyung." Jisung whined but made no gesture to take over. When Ten was finished he gave Jisung a light kiss on the cheek and ruffled his hair.

"You go home, now. You've been practicing too long, you should get some sleep." Ten helped him to his feet and gave him a little push towards the door.

"Okay, hyung. Um… thank you… good night" He murmured, scurrying out of the room.

"Good enough show for you?" Ten asked, kneeling by the outlet the camera was plugged into. His phone buzzed a moment later and he opened the message to see a picture of a rather large dick, presumably Jaehyun's.

Ten blew a kiss to the camera before unplugging it from the wall. When it was in his pocket he let out a long sigh, slowly cleaning up the mess on the floor.

When he was finished he pulled the small sketchbook from his pocket and began writing some notes on Jisung's page, adding up how many points he'd get.

With only Hyuck and Jisung he'd already earned a couple hundred dollars and he'd only just begun. Now he just had to decide who would be next


	4. ♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten relaxing with Johnny between conquests

Ten's legs tangled with Johnny's while they lay on his bed. Ten had tucked himself against Johnny, using his arm as a pillow. Hyuck was playing games on his computer.

Ten found himself dozing off, closing his eyes while Johnny flipped through the pages in his book. He didn't know why but he found it so peaceful here, it just felt natural for him to be close to Johnny like this. 

"Why Hyuck?" Johnny asked suddenly. Ten opened his eyes, realizing that he'd fallen asleep. He wrapped an arm around Johnny's torso, looking over to Hyuck's now empty computer chair.

"What are you talking about?" Ten yawned, his eyes slowly closing as sleep threatened to take him once again.

"Why did you fuck him?" Johnny asked, Ten's eyebrows knitted together in confusion and he looked up at Johnny. He was still focused on his book.

"Oh, sorry, was that… I didn't mean to inject myself into your relationship." 

"We aren't in a relationship. Hyuck can do whatever or whoever he wants. I'm just a little worried about you." Johnny murmured, closing his book and placing it on his head board. He shifted to his side, pulling Ten closer to him "you're acting strange lately."

"Don't worry about me. I'm a big boy I can take care of myself." Ten laughed, burying his face in Johnny's chest, taking in the familiar scent of his cologne.

"Mmk" Johnny grunted, resting his cheek against Ten's head. Ten felt Johnny's breathing grow slow and steady, and he closed his eyes again, drifting off into a comfortable sleep.


	5. Winwin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A jealous Winwin sneaks into Ten's bed. A short but sweet chapter.

Ten's eyes fluttered open when soft lips pressed against his. Winwin's face came into focus and he let out a confused groan.

"Me too" Winwin mumbled "I want you to look at me too."

"What?" Ten asked, tangling his legs with Winwin's "Did you get jealous?" Ten snuggled closer, his hips against Winwin's. He let out a soft moan when Winwin's thrust his hips, grinding against Ten. 

_ Ah it feels good. _

"Hyung," Winwin whimpered "Did you sleep with Yanyang?"

"You  _ are _ jealous." Ten smirked, mostly woken up at this point.

"It's because Hyung is so pretty." Winwin mumbled. Ten's hands slipped around Winwins waist, pulling their hips closer together, matching Winwin's thrusts.

"Can… can I give you a hickey?" Winwin asked, Ten lifted his chin in response, exposing his neck. 

He wasn't recording this but maybe it was for the better. Winwin was fragile, meek, like a freshly picked flower. Easy to bruise. 

Winwin sucked the skin into his mouth sending a shiver up Ten's spine. His neck was so sensitive. 

"I'm already going to cum." Ten whispered.

He couldn't say it was the best orgasm he'd ever had. It was short, fast, and lacked the excitement he was used to, but it was comfortable. 

There was an intimacy he felt with Winwin that made up for the lack of excitement. Winwin had a way of making hearts flutter with just a shy smile.

Ten reached into Winwin's pants, wrapping his hand around his throbbing dick, running his thumb over the top, there was already so much precum. Winwin broke off of his neck and thrust into Ten's hand.

"It feels good," Winwin panted

"Are you going to cum for me?" Ten asked, Winwin nodded. He couldn't help but wonder, in that moment, how deep Winwin's feelings were for him. He was such a shy boy, always hiding from cameras and avoiding intimacy with everyone but somehow he'd found the courage to sneak into Ten's bed. He wouldn't ask, though. Winwin probably wouldn't give him an honest answer anyway.

Ten gave Winwin a gentle kiss and then pressed their foreheads together, looking him in the eyes. He gasped and Ten felt warmth spread over his hand.

"Good boy." Ten hummed, kissing Winwin's nose. "Do you want to cuddle before we go cleanup?" 

Winwin nodded, letting Ten turn over before pulling Ten against his chest, nestling his face in Ten's hair. It reminded Ten of the other day, made him feel safe, the same way Johnny did. 

Ten looked over to Hendery's bed, making eye contact with him. Hendery's eyes went wide and he flipped over, his back facing Ten.

_ Maybe I'll aim for Hendery _ _soon_.


	6. Hendery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten dresses up for a lap dance but something goes horribly wrong

Ten approached Hendery in the studio, after everyone had left. He was still making notes on the lyrics, going through them quietly and then making more notes.

Ten entered the room, casually plugging the camera into the outlet and turning on some low music. Hendery was so engrossed in his work he didn't even notice Ten enter.

Ten walked over to him, adjusting his blonde wig and short skirt. When Hendery didn't look up he plucked the pen from Hendery's hand.  He made a small sound in protest and reached for it. His whole body froze when he saw Ten's outfit.

"Like it?" Ten asked, twirling, letting the short skirt flare out. 

"Why are you wearing that?" Hendery asked, stifling a laugh. Ten gave a shrug, pulling the papers from Hendery's lap and guiding his hands to Ten's hips.

"I just felt like it." Ten flicked open the first three button of the uniform blouse, revealing soft pink, lace underneath. He knew lingerie looked fantastic on his slim body but seeing that look in Hendery's eyes sent a thrill through him.

"I thought you might like it, isn't it sexy? " Ten asked, swaying his hips to the rhythm. He undid two more buttons, almost fully revealing the lace bralette beneath the blouse.

"Enjoying the view?" Ten asked. Hendery nodded, his hands wandering back up to Ten's hips. Ten ground his ass on Hendery's lap.

He knew Hendery hadn't had sex in a number of months and expected some pent up energy but he was already rock hard.

_ This is too easy _ .

Footsteps echoed in the empty hallway outside, drawing Ten's attention. The way Hendery slowly lifted the skirt told Ten he hadn't realized yet.

Ten pulled the skirt up and pushed the panties aside, revealing a butt plug with a pink jewel on the end. Hendery cursed, grinding up against Ten's ass. 

"I bet you want to fuck me in this outfit, don't you?" Ten crooned 

The footsteps neared the door at a very brisk pace, and stopped outside. 

"Ah, fuck." Hendery panted, thrusting his hips to match Ten's movements.

_ Just a little more. _

The door opened and Hendery immediately shoved Ten away from him, sending him flying forward into a chair, exposing Ten's butt plug to whoever it was that just walked in.

_ Shit. I was so close. _

"It's not… not what it looks like!" Hendery jumped off the couch as Ten looked over his shoulder. Jaehyun stepped in, closing the door behind him and began undressing. He'd never seen anyone take clothes off so quickly in his life.

"Come to join the party?" Ten asked. Jaehyun grabbed both Hendery and Ten, shoving his clothes into Ten's arms before practically tossing them into the live room.

"Jaehyun?" A familiar voice came from the doorway. It was one of their staff. Crap. This could have been bad. "What in God's name are you doing here? And why are you naked?"

He pulled the live room's door mostly closed. Ten and Hendery were both on the floor, trying to get Ten into Jaehyun's clothes.

"It was… a prank." Jaehyun muttered

"A prank? You're too old for this shit. Did you come all the way here in your underwear? What if someone saw and took pictures!?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't think about that."

"Come with me. I need to tell your manager about this." Ten peaked through the window, seeing Jaehyun walking out behind the staff. Ten pulled on Jaehyun's coat and grabbed Hendery's wrist, dragging him to the studio door.

Ten peaked around the corner, seeing Jaehyun looking back at them.

'Go' he mouthed, waving his hand towards the main exit. Ten grabbed the camera from the wall.

"Let's go." Hendery hissed. Ten pressed his finger to his lips, hushing him and quietly dragged Hendery to the exit. 

When they got outside the two of them broke into a jog, running towards their dorm until they were a comfortable distance away.

"Fuck." Ten panted "I'll have to thank him later."

"How did he know we were there?" 

"Ah I texted him before I approached you. Asked him to keep watch." Ten lied, pulling up the loose pants. "I'm not in a skirt anymore but we could continue from where we left off if you wanted—"

"No. Your too reckless, it's a huge turn off. Don't expect me to do anything like that again." Hendery muttered and turned towards the dorms. There it was, the first true rejection in his conquest of NCT.

It made Ten feel like shit.

**Author's Note:**

> I will add tags as I add chapters


End file.
